Series 19
* Dianna Basso * David Stoten |producer(s)= * Robert Anderson & Jennifer Hill * Ian McCue |production_company= * Arc Productions * HiT Entertainment |head_writer=Andrew Brenner |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan Michiel de Jong |no_of_episodes=24 + 1 mini special |released=21 September 2015 - 10 March 2017 |previous=Series 18 |next=Series 20 }} The '''nineteenth series' of Thomas & Friends first premiered on DVD on 9th June 2015 in the US before airing on TV. It aired on TV on 21 September 2015 in the UK and on 13 October 2015 in the US. Episodes Robin Gay |23-4=9 March 2017 |23-5=#23 |23-6=Percy overhears some workmen talking and thinks the Fat Controller is leaving Sodor, so he and the other engines go on strike at Tidmouth Sheds. |24-1=WildWaterRescuepromo.jpg |24-2=Wild Water Rescue |24-3=Becky Overton |24-4=10 March 2017 |24-5=#24 |24-6=Diesel is jealous of Percy's job to collect the Mayor of Sodor, so he directs Percy to an old disused quarry while he takes him himself. }} Double-Length episodes Songs * Let's Go! * There's Snow Place Like Home * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Down by the Docks * Engine Roll Call Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Kevin * Captain * Cranky * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * The Dock Manager * The Two Railway Inspectors * Sodor United Football Team * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * Some Workmen * The Schoolchildren * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * The Photographer * Albert's Wife * Barrow Football Fan * Knapford Station Speaker * Lady Hatt * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Teacher * Rosie * Charlie * Samson * Daisy * 'Arry * Norman * Trevor * Jack * Max and Monty * Big Mickey * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Ffarquhar Policeman * Anopha Quarry Manager * The Dairy Manager * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * Headkeeper Jack * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Fireman * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Film Crew Leader * Ferdinand * Harvey * Gator * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Slip Coaches Characters Introduced * Philip * Barrow Football Team * Albert * Thomas the Baby * Captain Joe Half Hour Format When the nineteenth series aired on PBS, each broadcast aired two episodes, a song and Mr. Perkins Railway segments. When other episodes started airing on 18th October 2016, Mr. Perkins' Railway segments were replaced with The Earls Quiz and after the second episode, Learn with Thomas segments from the official YouTube channel were also added. Telling Tales * The Other Side of the Mountain (Nick Jr.) * Who's Geoffrey? * Song: Let's Go * Mr. Perkins' Railway Segment: How Steam Engines Use Coal(PBS KIDS) * The Truth About Toby * Guess Who Puzzles - Marion and Toad (PBS Kids) Finders Keepers * Lost Property * Song: Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Jobs on the Railway * Henry Spots Trouble Lost and Found * Toad and the Whale * Song: Spring is Here! * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Washdown (PBS Kids) * Very Important Sheep * Guess Who Puzzles - Porter and Reg (PBS Kids) All At Sea * Salty All At Sea * Song: Let's Go * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Different Types of Engines * Den and Dart * Guess Who Puzzles - Samson and Timothy Slowly Wins the Race * Slow Stephen * Song: We Make A Team Together * The Earl's Quiz: Samson Sent for Scrap and The Beast of Sodor '(PBS Kids) * Two Wheels Good * '''Learn with Thomas: Everyone Helped the Duke and Duchess: Everyone is Useful '(PBS Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Bill, Ben and Toad (PBS Kids) Competing Engines * Reds vs. Blues * Song: Race with You (PBS Kids) * Song: On a Journey Today (Nick Jr.) * '''The Earl's Quiz: Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Not So Slow Coaches (PBS Kids) * Best Engine Ever * Learn with Thomas: Emily is Impressed with Caitlin: Helping Others (PBS Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Gator and Samson (PBS Kids) The Race is On * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Song: Race with You * The Earl's Quiz: Cranes & The Thomas Way ''' (Pbs Kids) * Philip to the Rescue * '''Learn with Thomas: Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever: Not Showing Off (Pbs Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Oliver and Reg (PBS kids) Christmas Time * A Cranky Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Engines * Snow Place Like Home * Guess Who Puzzles? - Gator and Duck Spooky Snow * Helping Hiro * Song: Monsters Everywhere * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Railway Maintenance * The Beast of Sodor * Guess Who Puzzles? - Toad and Marion Tis the Season to be Jolly * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Signals and Points * Guess Who Puzzles? - Oliver and Reg Cast UK, AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Whiff, Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Harold, Captain, The Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, the Grumpy Passenger, one of the Railway Inspectors, Albert, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Football fans, the Football Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Knapford Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Flynn, some passengers, a painter and a workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Duchess of Boxford, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert's Wife and the Barrow Football Fan * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Scruff, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl and the Duke of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station Yard workman * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railway Inspectors * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Olivia Colman as Marion * Oliver McCue as the Blonde-haired boy * Ashna Kapur as the Blonde-haired Girl * William Hope as a Workman * David Menkin as Stanley * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Glenn Wrage as Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Maple House Players as the Choir US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and a Workman * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel, Harold, Kevin, Mr. Percival, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, some passengers, a Painter and some workmen * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station yard workman * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, one of the Railroad Inspectors, the Grumpy Passenger, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Soccer fans, the Soccer Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railroad Inspectors * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert's Wife, the Blonde-haired Boy and the Blonde-haired Girl * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Menkin as Stanley and Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Maple House Players as the Choir Trivia * This series marks the first of several things: ** The first series to utilise the new intro, credits and Engine Roll Call remix. **The first series to have Nigel Pilkington, Christopher Ragland, Joseph May, Rob Rackstraw, John Hasler, Rasmus Hardiker, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur as part of the voice cast. **Nigel Pilkington and Christopher Ragland take over the role of Percy from Keith Wickham in the UK dub and Martin Sherman in the US dub. **Joseph May and John Hasler take over the role of Thomas from Martin Sherman in the US dub and Ben Small in the UK dub. **Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of James from Kerry Shale in the US dub and takes over the role of Toby from Ben Small in the UK dub ** The first series to have Glenn Wrage as part of the UK cast. ** The first series where David Bedella voices the Mayor of Sodor in the UK dub. ** The first series to have episodes solely directed by a woman. ** The first series to feature episodes written by Helen Farrall. ** The first series to have three directors. ** The first series to have library music played in an episode. ** The first series since the sixteenth series and the sixth series overall where Thomas appears in every episode, as well as speaking in all of them since the fifteenth series. This was because of the franchise's 70th anniversary. ** Lord Callan's first appearance in CGI. ** This is the first series since his return in Blue Mountain Mystery in which Rusty does not appear. ** The first series to have a two-part episode, though not the first to feature a story arc that spans multiple episodes. ** The first series to have a song featured in an episode, not sung by one of the characters. ** The first series since the twelfth series to feature a member of The Pack in an episode. ** The first series where 'Arry appears without Bert. ** The first series to have an episode banned from airing on television, specifically Henry Spots Trouble in Australia. * This is the only series for a few things: ** The only series to date in where Samson and Daisy appear but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only series to date since their returns in Blue Mountain Mystery and the sixteenth series in which Skarloey and Peter Sam do not appear. ** The only series to date in where Sidney, Luke and Owen do not appear since their introductions. ** The only series to date not to feature the Blue Mountain Quarry since its introduction in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** This is the only series to have a different number of episodes in the UK and US. The UK has 26 episodes while the US has 25. Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Parts 1 and 2 are combined into one long episode in the US. ** The only series to have a story idea by Robin Gay. * This marks the last series of a few things: ** This was the last series to air on Nick Jr. due to the show moving to Cartoonito for pay-TV broadcast in the UK. The final six episodes of this series were released direct-to-DVD before making their television debut on Cartoonito. ** The last series to have episodes written by Nick Ostler and Mark Huckerby. ** The last series to have Jonathan Broadbent as part of the voice cast. In Big World! Big Adventures!, Rasmus Hardiker takes over as the voice of Bill, while Matt Wilkinson takes over as Ben. ** The last series to be fully animated by Arc Productions prior to their bankruptcy. ** The last series until the twenty-second series in which Thomas' name was mentioned in any of the episode titles. It is also the last series until the twenty-second series where Thomas speaks in every episode. * This is the last series with music composed by Robert and Peter Hartshorne since their contracts ended after Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Chris Renshaw took over composing from Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and the twentieth series onwards. * According to Ian McCue, the episodes on Dinos and Discoveries were going to be part of this series but they instead were made for the eighteenth series. The episodes have unofficially been included under the production order for the nineteenth series in some countries. * According to SiF on Twitter, the five DVD exclusive episodes were going to be part of the twentieth series but were made for this series instead. * Thomas going across the lake in the intro may be a reference to the original intro. * From this series onwards, colours are brighter than in previous CGI series. * The Complete Series release is available in Amazon Prime in the U.S. Amazon. Also purchasing the DVD as well is available. de:Staffel 19 es:Temporada 19 he:העונה התשע עשרה ja:第19シーズン pl:Seria 19 ru:Сезон 19 zh:第19季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series